Crisis intervention is an increasingly widely utilized method of treatment. Outcome research of this modality is virtually non-existent. The primary objective of this research is to measure the effectiveness of a specific and potentially replicable crisis intervention modality developed at the applicant institution. An experimental group of 150 patients will receive this specific crisis intervention treatment, and a control group of the same size will receive a placebo-type low drug dose. Retrospective, pre-treatment, immediate post-treatment, and six month post-treatment assessments will be made by patients, therapists, and indepdendent raters. Ratings will be done along dimensions of symptoms, affective disturbances, response to treatment, level of functioning, and coping behavior. Standardized instruments and ones specially developed by the applicant institution will be utilized in the assessment. Hypotheses are that between group differences will be found (I) during treatment (fewer premature terminations, fewer gross disruptions in patients' lives in the experimental group), (II) in anxiety, depression and other symptoms following treatment (lower in experimental group), and (III) in coping responses and general level of functioning (higher in experimental group). Data obtained will be coded and punched in I.B.M. cards for computer analysis. All therapist and patient demographic and epidemeological data will be coded. Analysis of variance and co- variance techniques are the primary statistical techniques to be used.